


A Lockdown Adventure

by Isolus_girl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolus_girl/pseuds/Isolus_girl
Summary: What do Tentoo and Rose get up to during lockdown? My first proper fanfic for any fandom.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Lockdown Adventure

At first it was business as usual. Rose Tyler and the Doctor – defenders of the earth. The fact it was a different earth hardly seemed to matter most of the time. Save the earth, help a new race and home in time for tea. Life was busy, but life was good. Rose found that they had slipped into a routine since Bad Wolf Bay, not that dissimilar from how things had been before. There was no time travel or new worlds, but the days were still full of running, risking their lives and saving the earth. The nights were still full of time together, but instead of returning to a TARDIS they returned to a cottage. It wasn’t quite the same, but it was enough for both of them. Rose had even agreed to paint the cottage TARDIS blue and only moaned a little bit at how much it stood out. 

When the quarantine first hit the aliens still came. The office section of Torchwood continued working from home, but as ‘key workers’, even top secret ones, the field agents still kept a normality. There was no social distancing in the middle of an alien invasion, or any sort of field mission. The worries of the virus were nothing compared to the far more immediate worry of alien invasion. 

About two weeks after lockdown Rose and the Doctor went into work to find it suspiciously quiet, no alien invasions, no suspicious activity, not even any calls for help. Between them they cleared the entire translation backlog and made a good start on categorising objects. By the end of the week they had categorised all the objects, upgraded the security software, sent replies to the translated messages, checked on the peaceful species living across the earth and reorganised the filing system. 

By week four of the lockdown they were officially informed there wasn’t any point in going into work, placed on a retainer pay and told they would be called if anything happened. They were about to experience the lockdown the rest of the country had been enduring. 

Rose expected The Doctor to be stir crazy after a week of being stuck inside. She was surprised when he calmly settled into life indoors. He redecorated their bedroom, rewired the kitchen (installing an automatic timer that turned the oven off when food was cooked) and landscaped the garden. For the first time since they had moved in the place started to feel personal, rather than just a base. All the jobs they had never had time to do, or started and got distracted by a big event at work suddenly started being finished. He never sat still, but he didn’t appear to get bored by it either. 

Rose herself had a go at different crafts, but found she didn’t have the patience for sewing and the knitting needles reminded her too much of the weapons they had once been attacked with on Dandid Major. She did go for a run once a day – after all when her job involved running for her life she couldn’t afford to get out of shape. Sometimes the Doctor ran with her, but he moved so constantly anyway he didn’t need a run to keep in shape. She read a few gossip magazines, but realised that she hadn’t taken the time to get to know any of the celebrities in this universe so much of it didn’t make sense. Interestingly she found that she enjoyed reading books (it started with Charles Dickens and then expanded with recommendations from the Doctor) and even had a go at a few online courses. 

The two of them developed an evening routine built around snuggling on the sofa in front of a film. It allowed them time together without any pressure and it meant that they didn’t feel guilty about doing separate things during the day. They watched a variety of films, some good, some bad, some laughably bad. It was a time they both enjoyed, however bad the film may have been. 

One evening she found him cooking an extravagant meal for them. For a while she stood in the doorway and watched him, fascinated by the relaxed air he gave off and the rhythmic movements he made while chopping, grating and sautéing. He flashed her a smile that made her go weak at the knees when he saw her, but he didn’t say anything either. The smells coming out of the kitchen became more and more enticing until Rose felt her mouth watering. 

When he finally turned to her he said “I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess it’s hard to surprise someone when you live together. I thought maybe we could have a romantic night in, enjoy ourselves without the threat of an alien invasion hanging over us.”

She walked over and kissed him. “What sort of enjoy? There’s a lot I am enjoying already. The food, the wine, you in an apron. In fact a guarantee of no interruptions is a rare occasion worth savouring.”

“Oh I think you know exactly what sort of enjoy I mean,” the Doctor smirked.

“No harm in checking now, is there? I wouldn’t want to get the wrong end of the stick after all. ” Rose grinned and paused for a minute, before asking “Doctor, I thought you would be climbing the walls by now, is this not too domestic for you? The mortgage was bad enough, it took you a week just to be able to have a conversation about it without leaving the room.”

“Rose, every day with you is an adventure. You make even the domestic fun.” He paused a beat to let the full romance of his statement sink in and Rose kissed him again. The food was cooked and turned off by the new automatic timer by the time they returned to it, but neither of them found they cared much. 

Later, much later that evening, the Doctor turned to Rose.

“Rose?”

“Yes Doctor,”

“Can we do something fun tomorrow?”

Rose smirked “Yes Doctor.”


End file.
